marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dazzled (Earth-1992)
Clubbing Warren decided that he wanted to take a weekend off, and decided to go to New York, NY. Angel's first night there he decided to go clubbing. While walking downtown he came across the grand opening of a new club called the Blenden Sie. Warren payed a fee of $50 to enter. He walked in to find that the building was packed. He also thought the rooms had a tasteful decor with a night club flair. He walked into a large room, and a man asked, "Would you like a table sir?" "Sure," responded Warren. "Follow me," said the man as he led Angel to a table. A little bit after he sat down a young brunette, in her 20s, waitress walked towards his table. "Hi there. Long time no see. How have you been?" asked the waitress. "Have we met before?" asked Warren. "Oh I'm sorry. I must have mistaken you for someone else. Anyway... Would you like to order a drink?" asked the waitress. Warren then gave his order, and the waitress told him that she would be right back. "She was hot," thought Angel to himself. The waitress then came back with his drink, and said, "Here you go." "My name is Warren. What's yours?" asked Angel to the waitress. "My name is Abby," responded the waitress. "Would you like to take a minute?" asked Warren. "I guess I can take a minute," responded Abby. The two then started to talk, and Warren thought that there was something familiar about her. "Well I used to live on Long Island, and I recently moved out here into the big city and found this waitress job. What's also nice about it is they give me a decent salary, and I get to pursue my dream," said Abby. "What's your dream then," asked Warren. "Everyone give a warm welcoming to the new talent of New York, Abigail Gliare," said an announcer up on the stage. "That's my cue," said Abby to Warren as she stood up from the table and started heading towards the stage. The lights then dimmed throughout the room. A single light then beamed down on Abby. "I wonder how good she is going to be," thought Angel to himself. "...Oh it's a long dusty road my weary boots have walked...My feet are achin' almost as much as my heart...," sang Abby. "This song sounds familiar... She sounds amazing," thought Warren. Warren then saw, after a minute into the song, a magnificent light show as the song began to speed up. When the light show and singing ended, the lights in the room brightened. The audience then released a thunderous applause. Abby then walked down from the stage and headed towards Warren. Abby then sat down across from Warren. "You sounded amazing," said Warren. "Thank you," responded Abby. "The song you sang sounded oddly familiar," said Warren. "Yes. I sang one of my favorite songs of my favorite artist, Allison Blaire. I feel like I can somewhat relate to her," responded Abby. The two then started to talk over a couple round of drinks. Drunkard "So, would you like to go explore the city's nightlife with me?" asked Warren. "My shift ended a while ago... I would love to join you. Let me just go grab my jacket," responded Abby. When Abby came back with her jacket, the two left the club through the front door. They then started to walk down the street, until they came to what looked like a dead end in an alleyway. "Shoot. I thought this would have been a short cut. I'm sorry Warren. I guess we are going to have to turn around and find another way around," said Abby. "It's okay," responded Warren. The two then turned around to see a man standing in the shadows a few yards back down the alley staring at them. "Wait. Has he been following us? I remember he left the club after us," said Warren. "It's okay let's just walk around him," said Abby. The two then started to walk towards the street. The man in the shadow was still not moving. Warren then walked closer to Abby and kept a close eye on the stranger. Finally when they were only a few feet away from the stranger, the man jumped out of the shadows. "Hello beautiful. You look nervous," said the man to Abby. "Get away from her," said Warren. "Butt out of this man. I had my eyes on her first. Come here babe. I'll show you better time than this," said the man. Warren then smelled his breath, which smelled like a lot of alcohol. "You're drunk. Leave her alone and go home," said Angel. "I don't think so. Come on babe. Let's go," said the drunkard as he reached out to grab Abby. Warren then jumped in front of Abby and then swung a punch at the drunkard. "Ow! You're going to pay for that!" yelled the man towards Angel. The man then pulled out a knife from his pocket and quickly slashed it across Angel's chest. Angel then hunched over and gave a faint scream. The man then slashed Angel's back, which ripped through his jacket and shirt, and the blow broke part of Warren's harness, which caused one of his wings to pop out from his back. "You're a mutie. I'm going to have to then kill you and your mutant loving friend here too," said the man as he took another swing at Warren. Angel then closed his eyes when he was looking down to see a sudden bright light. The drunkard then fell over and became unconscious. Angel then stood up to find that his wounds were already starting to heal and his vision was starting to come back. "Are you okay Warren?" asked Abby. "Yeah, are you okay Abby?" said Warren. "I'm alright," responded Abby. Warren then realized that his wing came out from behind his back. "Abby I can explain," said Warren. "I know who you are Warren. You are the rich Warren Worthington III, and your a mutant," responded Abby. "You're okay with this," said Warren. "Yes I am," responded Abby. "I'm so glad that some woman was at the entrance of the alley. She shot some light blast at that man, and he then passed out," said Abby. The two then walked out of the alley. Abby then pulled out a cell phone and reported the man. "Let's get out of here. I don't think we have to be here when the police get here," said Abby. "I think you're right," said Warren. "I think we have had enough excitement for one night. Would you walk me back to my apartment?" asked Abby. "It would be my pleasure," responded Warren. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the front entrance to Abby's apartment building. "Thanks for walking me home. I really appreciate it," said Abby as she walked to the door. "Do you think that we could try this again? Maybe tomorrow night?" asked Angel. "I would enjoy it," responded Abby as she handed him her phone number. They then set up arrangements at a nearby restaurant for lunch the next day. Lunch Date Disaster Warren the next morning went to the hotel's dining room to have breakfast. On his way he bought a newspaper at one of the stores in the hotel. While waiting for his order to be returned, he opened the newspaper and started flipping through it. He stopped flipping when he came across any news that interested him. After a few minutes, he comes across a picture of the man that he and Abby came across in the alley. He then read the story to find that he was a serial killer who has killed half a dozen women who were in their 20's and worked at night clubs. With his capture, they have been able to get more information. The story then ended with the police saying that more information would be revealed later. When it was about noon, Warren started heading towards Abby's apartment. About a half hour later he arrived at her apartment and then called her to tell her that he was downstairs waiting for her. A couple minutes later, Abby came downstairs in a beautiful summer dress. "Hi Warren," said Abby as she stepped next to him. "You look stunning," said Warren. "Thanks. So are you ready," responded Abby. "Let's go," responded Warren. They later arrive at the restaurant and are seated. The two then start to talk over lunch. Afterwards, they took a walk around the city. "I have been having a great time talking to you for the last couple of days Warren. You give me a part of my life that I have been missing," said Abby. "I have been having a great time as well, but what do you mean about what you said?" asked Warren. "Oh nothing. You just remind me about a part of my past that I have missed. Thank you," said Abby. "Your welcome," said Angel. Then they saw a red-headed two women walk out in front of them. "Why is Theresa with her and why is she looking at us that way," thought Warren to himself. "Take care of our friends over there," said Martinique to Siryn. The next thing Angel noticed was that he saw Abby still standing as he passed out. Angel then woke up to find that he was in a room tied up with Abbey sitting tied up a few feet away from him. Angel noticed that he wasn't gagged so he tried to speak to her, but his voice made no sound, so he realized Siryn must have put up a sonic null field. What seemed to be a couple hours later, Warren started to notice that Abby was waking up and that her appearance started to fade and then come back, and then this kept on repeating. Warren then heard in his head, "Oh I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner, but I needed "Abby" to fade a little." It sounded like Mastermind II's voice. "Let us go, and stop whatever you are doing to Abby," thought Angel. "I'm not doing that to your friend, but I'll let you both go if you insist," said Mastermind. Angel then saw the restraints around him and Abby disappeared. He then looked over to see Abby, still fading in and out, pick up a sword that suddenly appeared. "If one of you kills the other, then I'll let the survivor go. Oh and there is no way you can call for help because Siryn will null any sounds produced and I am masking your presence from telepaths. Good luck," said Martinique. Angel then saw Abby walking towards him with sword in hand. Angel then jumped into the air and started to fly around the room, but couldn't find any exits. Angel then saw Abby raise her hand, which shot a light blast. The light beam hit his wing, and he fell to the ground. Warren then stood up to see Abby suddenly release light from all around her, and in her place stood a woman who he hadn't seen in a long time. It was Dazzler. "Wait. This has to be an illusion created by Mastermind. I can't believe it is Allison," thought Angel. He then stood up and flew right into Abby or Dazzler. He held her arms down, since he knew there was no more sound, if she was really Dazzler, then she has run out of sound to use. He didn't know what to do from here. He then heard Martinique's voice say, "No. This isn't right. I'm not going to fall for your illusion any more. Regan let us all go now." "You shouldn't be able to break away from my control," said Regan's voice. Angel then saw doors and windows appear with Regan, Martinique, and Theresa standing in a corner. Angel looked down to see Allison still there, but she passed out. He then saw Theresa shake her head and turn around to shoot a sonic blast right into Regan's head. Regan then went flying across the room to hit her head against a wall, and then she passed out. Angel then called Xavier, and informed him on his current situation, so Xavier sent the X-Jet to go pick up everyone. Masquerade Explained Once Jean and Ororo arrived on the building's roof, Jean telepathically called for Warren to lead everyone to the jet. Warren found that Ororo must have caused the dense fog that he saw once he got outside on the roof. Warren carrying Allison followed by Theresa and Martinique carrying Lady Mastermind. On the jet, Siryn and Mastermind II explained what happened. They explained how, after Martinique recovered after her mass 60's illusion and regained her lost memories, she realized that she didn't want to continue a life of criminal activity. So, she decided to go live in New York. Under a disguise through an illusion, she started a new life there. While doing some soul searching after her father's death, Theresa came across the store Martinique was working in. The two met and started to talk. They kept in contact with each other and became good friends. Theresa ended up working for the same store, and she moved into Martinique's apartment as her new roommate. After a few months, Regan found and saw through Martinique's illusion. Regan then attacked both of them in the middle of the night at their apartment while they were sleeping. Martinique was able to slowly resist more and more Regan's powers until she was able to fight back, and freed both herself and Theresa. The two then subdued Regan and knocked her out as Angel saw. When they arrived at the Xavier Institute, Charles greeted them all. Allison was taken to the medical room to rest. Xavier started to talk to Angel, Theresa, and Martinique about what they went through. The conversation ended with Professor X inviting Theresa and Martinique to stay at the X-Mansion, and they both accepted. Angel then sat next to Allison to be there when she woke up. A few hours later, Dazzler woke up. "Are you feeling better "Abby"," said Angel. "Yeah. It's just my head started to hurt really bad and I then passed out," said Allison. Allison then looked at herself to find that her hologram illusion wasn't up. "I...I can explain..." said Allison. The two then began to talk. Allison told Warren how after all she had been through, she felt like it would be better to start her life fresh. In her new life, she would have been able to pursue her singing career with the persecution of being a mutant. She then apologized, and Warren accepted her apology. "I want you to know that I really did enjoy spending time with you. You filled up a space in my life that has been empty for awhile. I was thinking about revealing the truth to you, but I thought that seeing each other for only two days wasn't enough time yet," said Dazzler. "I understand," responded Warren. A New Beginning-Warren/Allison Warren and Allison reconciled with each other over Allison pretending to be someone else, and the two pick up the relationship where they left off. After a couple months of going steady, Warren proposed to Allison, and she accepted. The two were then married shortly afterwards. Category: Earth-1992 Category:Stories Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Allison Blaire (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Martinique Wyngarde (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Theresa Cassidy (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Regan Wyngarde (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1992)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1992)/Appearances